


A Dream Come True

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Mild Kink, NSFW, One Shot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsa and Anna bring Elsa's erotic dream to life.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and this fic, is my gift to you! This has an element that is quite different to anything I've written and in all honesty, it's way out of my comfort zone, like, WAY out. However, after much deliberation, I have left it as is, I like to challenge myself and writing something different and well, after writing as much smut as I have, you tend to start running out of ideas haha. Anyway, enjoy, I hope you like it!

I softly close the front door behind me, turning the lock as gently as possible. It’s late and I really should have been home hours ago, but I was held up at work… again. I throw my keys into the bowl next to the door and shuck my jacket, laying it over a nearby chair.

Sighing, I turn my gaze to the lounge room and there I spy my wife, dozing peacefully on the couch. I smile as I quietly pad over to her, careful not to wake her, she’s had a long day too and doesn’t take too kindly to being woken. She’s an angel in my eyes, a goddess of mythical beauty. Her braided platinum blonde hair is fanned out behind her, a light blanket covers her body, tucked beneath her arms. She’s on her side, curled up with one arm beneath her head, the other wrapped around her torso.

My grin widens as I reach her and lower myself to my knees. Reaching out, I carefully brush some loose hairs that have fallen around her face, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiles in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent beneath her breath and I have to stifle a giggle from fear of waking her. She’s just too damn cute, my Elsa.

With my heart singing happily, I walk over to the single leather recliner beside the couch. I would love to curl up with Elsa, but there’s no room, and as much as I long to be in her arms, I don’t want to risk waking her. So, I throw myself into the other chair and reach for the remote sitting on the coffee table beside me. I flick through the channels until I come across some sappy romance film before settling back in my seat for the night.

Elsa seems to be having pleasant dreams, every now and then I hear a soft sigh or an indiscernible murmur spill from her lips as she shifts on the couch, perhaps acting out her dream. I think I hear her whisper my name once or twice, but I’m too engrossed in the film to be sure.

The movie doesn’t end up being half bad, predictable, of course, but overall not too bad. It’s almost finished, the girl is at the airport after she was cold heartedly rejected by a man simply because of his fear of commitment, tickets in hand, just about to board her plane… when Elsa wakes up.

“Anna,” she murmurs groggily, “When did you get home?”

I smile at her lovingly, “About an hour and a half ago.” I tell her.

“Why are you all the way over there?” She yawns, her arms reaching out for me.

I chuckle to myself, she’s just so adorable when she’s half-asleep. “Because you were taking up the whole couch, my love.” I tease lightly.

Elsa pouts and sticks out her tongue at me before a yawn catches her and she stretches. Her blanket slips down, and her shirt has bunched up, giving me an unimpeded view of her pale stomach and delicious abs. I feel a twinge of heat, but ignore it and put it away for later, for when Elsa isn’t so tired.

My wife groans as she pulls herself into a seat, the blanket falling to the floor. She’s still wearing her work outfit: a crisp white button up blouse and skin-tight black pencil skirt, though her shirt is rumpled now and pulled out from the hem of her skirt where it was tucked that morning.

“I’m gonna get a drink, want one?” She asks as she stands, her tone is a little rough, still tainted with sleep, or perhaps something else.

“Only if you’re getting one.” I reply kindly, which is really my way of telling her that I’m actually parched but way too lazy to get my ass off this comfy chair and would be eternally grateful if she got one for me.

Elsa smiles and walks over to me, her hips rolling as they always do. There’s a twinkle in her eye as she stops in front of my seat, a sly grin curling her lips. She places one hand on the leather armrest as the other reaches forward, brushing my cheek as she wraps it around the back of my neck before leaning in and kissing me soundly. Her lips move against mine, there’s some hunger there I can taste and I feel a moan building in my throat but she pulls away before I can release it.

“Elsa.” I groan, the sound a mixture of arousal and disappointment; I want her lips back on mine again.

She smirks at me as she stands straight once more, the hand that was behind my head makes a trail down the length of my neck, grazing over my chest before it’s pulled away entirely. Then Elsa turns and walks away to the kitchen, her hips dipping and swaying more than before and I find myself breathless with my eyes glued to her ass.

I allow my eyelids to slip closed, a slow breath passes through my lips as I try and calm my racing heart and sky-rocketing libido. God, she never fails to make me hot, it seems to come so effortlessly for her. It’s like she has complete control over my body. All she has to do is flick a switch and I’m raring to go.

I hear the fridge being opened and two bottles being removed, the glass clinking softly as she places them on the countertop. Next comes the gentle hiss when the caps are removed followed by the twang of the metal hitting the bench. ~~~~

Soft footsteps pad along the wooden floor and just a moment later, Elsa comes into view again. My breath catches in my throat at the expression she’s wearing. Her eyes are dark and half-lidded, smouldering and hot as she struts towards me, her hips rolling purposefully, she knows what that does to me. The bottles hang loosely in her grip, her arms by her sides and somehow, it makes her look even more alluring… which, really shouldn’t be possible, she’s already the very definition of the word ‘sexy’.

Elsa’s smirk is anything but innocent as she hands me the bottle – a raspberry flavoured vodka cruiser. I raise my brow at her, she knows what this drink does to me, what _vodka_ does to me and I’m starting to put two and two together.

“Drink.” She purrs, her eyes trained on my face as I take a long sip. I sigh in delight, the sweetness of the fruit explodes on my tongue, the vodka burning ever so slightly as it slides down my throat and I feel the instant twinge between my thighs – vodka always puts me in the mood.

I smack my lips, relishing the taste before they’re suddenly covered by Elsa’s in a hard, bruising kiss. Within an instant, she’s put her drink down and is in my lap, straddling me on the recliner. “Ah! Elsa!” I gasp as she begins to kiss along my throat.

I struggle to find the coffee table beside me. I need to put my drink down before I spill it all over her and have to lick it off… and now I’m failing to remember what’s wrong with that. I finally find it and set my drink down on the wood beside hers which finally leaves me free to wrap my arms around her and concentrate on her ministrations.

“I dreamt about you.” Elsa husks directly into my ear, sending a thrill straight through me – she knows how sensitive my ears are.

“Oh?” I choke out, it was meant to be a question, but Elsa’s now nibbling on my lobe and it ends up more of a moan than anything else.

Elsa rolls her hips into mine as she nibbles on the shell of my ear before dragging her lips to the sensitive skin just behind it. “Mhmm.” She hums, the vibrations from her lips sends a shiver down my spine.

I’m panting already, my hands eagerly roam the expanse of her back. “W-what was it a-about?” I hear myself ask distantly, though I think I already know the answer.

“You.” She states with another roll of her hips, my hands clasping them as I bring my own up to meet her movement. “And me.” Her teeth graze along my jaw, her breath hot and wet. “In this chair…” my eyes roll into the back of my head, my hands shake as she moves to the other side of my face, giving the so far neglected ear equal attention. “Fucking each other until we both _scream_.”

“Elsa!” I whine, my hips jutting up in response, nails digging into her sides as my head falls back against the chair. Her teeth nibble on my earlobe before she sucks it into her mouth, her tongue doing the most incredible things to it. I’m struggling to breathe; my head is spinning and I feel like I’m on fire.

“Jeg vil ha deg.” _I want you_ , she husks into my ear and I let out my longest moan yet. _God_ , I feel like I’m about to die from an overdose of arousal because _those_ _words_ , spoken in _that_ _voice_ and Elsa’s native tongue… _fuck_! It’s not even that Norwegian is an erotic language, she could be speaking to me in gibberish for all I care and it would still have the same effect. It’s that it’s coming from _her_ , my blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty, my goddess of a wife and I can’t even begin to describe what she does to me.

The heat emanating from my body is palpable. I can feel it and I know she can too. I’m burning up, there’s a fire raging within me and she’s the only one that can put it out.

My hands slide up her back, my nails scratching along her shirt as I drag them up her neck and fist her hair in my hand. I pull it back roughly, not enough to hurt her, just so I can see her face in full and drag my lips along the column of her throat. “Then let me make your dream come true.” I growl against her skin before crashing my lips into hers.

Elsa moans into my mouth, her tongue winding around my own. Her hips rise and fall rhythmically as she clutches the seat behind, the leather groaning from the strength of her grip. My hand in her hair tightens and releases in time with the rise and fall of her body, she’s mewling and panting and more than ready for me to take her.

I release her hair and slide my hands over her shoulders, my fingers toying with the collar of her shirt before I grip it in my hands, pulling her impossibly closer to me. She mewls against my lips as my fingers meet the heated skin of her chest, not moving and nowhere near where she wants them, but she’s just going to have to wait, I’m not ready to be done with her just yet.

Elsa sits back in my lap, ; her own hands leave the protesting leather and find their way onto my neck. She cups my cheek in her palm, her head tilting to the side, deepening the kiss further. Her breath is hot as it rushes over my face, her mouth welcoming and tongue eager to please.

I pull away from her lips, she’s about to whine from the loss but before the sound can escape her, I began planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. I shift until I feel the erratic pulse of her heart beating staccato beneath my lips and then suck that spot into my mouth.

Elsa’s hands grip the front of my shirt tightly, “ _Anna_.” She moans deeply. The same noise races through me, creating vibrations upon her skin. She grips me even tighter as I lathe the throbbing red welt with my tongue. I release it from my mouth before moving up to find another patch of tasty flesh to ravish.

As I leave my marks upon her skin my hands make quick work of the buttons on her blouse. My fingers undo each fastening with practiced ease and soon her shirt is falling open. I pull away from her neck and lean back in my seat, regrettably putting some distance between us, but the view I’m treated with more than makes up for the loss of her body pressed against my own.

My beautiful, impeccably groomed wife, my love who never has a single hair out of place, sits astride my lap, panting and wonderfully dishevelled. Her shirt hangs open, hair a mess, eyes dark and hazy, gazing at me with unbridled lust. Her porcelain white skin is tinted pink with an alluring flush that has settled in her cheeks and chest while red welts of my own making mar her neck.

Her chest heaves as she watches me devouring her with my eyes, drinking in the sight of her as she struggles to breathe. My eyes fall to her breasts, trapped within their constraints and instinctively, I reach out to hold them. I cup her bust in my hands, my eyes locked on her face, watching her reaction as I begin to knead them.

Elsa’s head drops back, her eyes sliding shut as a lustful sigh rushes past her lips. “ _Ah_ - _na_.” She breathes as I brush my thumb over her straining nipples beneath the fabric of her lacy bra. She grasps my shoulders to hold herself up, her long, golden hair tickling my lap as she arches into my touch.

She looks so beautiful like this, so lost in the pleasure that I am bringing her. I could do this forever, just to see that look on her face. She’s in heaven. I tear my eyes from her as I bring my lips back to her neck, kissing and nipping as I make my way down to her chest. My hands continue their work on her breasts, squeezing and lifting them, my thumbs tracing the outline of her nipples.

She’s wearing a front clasp bra today, making my goal that much easier to get to, but I’m not quite ready for my prize just yet, I still want to tease her a little more. I tiptoe my fingers down her chest until I reach the hem of her skirt before placing my palms flat on her stomach. I grin as I feel her muscles ripple beneath my touch and stroke her heated flesh with my thumbs, my hands spanning almost from hip to navel.

Her breath hitches as I allow the very tips of my fingers to sink beneath her skirt; I feel the faintest brush of damp curls beneath my touch before I remove them, sliding back up her abs. Elsa bucks in my lap, a noise of displeasure rumbles in her chest and I smirk, teasing Elsa is my favourite pastime.

I shift my touch around to her back, exploring every inch of skin beneath my fingers, delighting in the softness of her flesh, and the heat and dampness from the sweat that is beading there. I kiss my way down her chest as my hands rise further up her spine. My lips paint a path through the valley of her breasts, she tastes of winter’s snow, honey with a hint of salt, and a sweetness I can’t place.

Elsa pushes her chest further into my face, my hands playing beneath the elastic of her bra before I bring them around to the front. I trace the outline of her ribs with my fingertips, amazed at how fast they’re moving, how she’s even getting any air into her lungs.

“ _Anna_.” She growls impatiently, that must have been some dream of hers, for her to be so worked up so fast.

I chuckle against her skin, kissing the faint freckles that rest between her breasts. She’s not painted in them like I am, rather her moon-pale skin is dotted with just a few chocolate drops, ones that I’m eager to connect with my lips and tongue.

I skim my palms up and down her ribcage, feeling it shudder under my touch before splaying my hands over her back again, pulling her body ever closer to mine. I kiss my way down to the clasp of her bra, taking it in my teeth I look up at her. “ _Please_!” She begs, thrusting her chest out, “Oh, please Anna.”

I smirk wickedly and chuckle, pulling my head back just enough to feel the clasp beginning to open before I release it, the fabric bouncing back against her skin, I’m not ready to take it off… not yet anyway. Elsa groans again, frustrated and wanting as she fists the back of my hair and pulls me away from her chest.

She’s glaring at me, heated and fierce, she’s angry, frustrated, and more than a little desperate. “It’s not nice to tease.” She growls, baring her teeth at me, like a primal animal on the prowl, hunting down its prey.

The look in her eyes is enough to take my breath away, they’re so dark and dilated and glint with a predatory hunger. She forces her lips on mine again, my traitorous hands going straight back to her breasts. I’m not as gentle this time, I can’t be, not when she’s grinding herself on me like that, not when she keeps making those delicious sounds.

I pinch her nipples and she pulls away sharply, her nails digging into my shoulders as she grips me tight. “Faen!” She cries, throwing her head back again, her maiden language spilling from her lips. That’s how I know when she’s completely lost, when she forgets her English and reverts back to Norwegian, when her brain shuts down, running only her basest instincts. “Ah, helvete!” She curses and then mumbles a string of unintelligible Norwegian that even I can’t understand.

God, she has no idea what it does to me, knowing that I’ve driven her to this point. Smirking with pride I lean forward again, my tongue peeks out of my lips as I drag it up the length of her sternum until I reach the top of her breasts. Her hands move up to tangle in my hair, holding my head in place, her grip so tight I couldn’t move away, even if I wanted to. Clearly, she’s done with my games.

I grin against her skin, kissing my way around the swell of her breasts, those perfect mounds struggling against the sheer fabric of her bra, heaving with every breath she takes. “Anna, please!” She begs me, switching back to English. I pull my head away from her chest, just a little, just enough for her to feel the cool air breeze over her exposed skin. I can see her nipples, pink and erect, straining towards the sky, begging for attention and I’m more than willing to oblige their wish.

I blow hot breath over her hardened peak and feel her shiver in response. My inquisitive tongue comes out to play again as I flick it over nipple. “Ah!” Elsa cries, her grip in my hair tightening as her hips jerk unevenly. I smile as I wrap my lips around the erect nub and suck. More Norwegian fills the room, broken profanities tumble from her open mouth, her hands keeping my head right where she wants me.

I pull away and swap to the other side, leaving a wet patch on her bra where my mouth just sat. My hand takes over from my lips ensuring both breasts receive equal attention. Elsa’s hands scramble at my shirt, tugging and pulling, I guess she wants it off. I lathe her nipple with my tongue before pulling away and pushing her chest, making her sit back enough to see me.

My expression turns impish as I grab the hem of my t-shirt, ever so slowly pulling it upwards, only revealing the smallest amount of skin at a time. Elsa is practically drooling, her eyes wide and hopeful as I give her a little tease. I barely manage to creep my shirt up to my belly button before Elsa snaps, grabbing it in her hands and yanking it over my head.

A rumbling laugh emanates from my chest as she throws the item behind her, “Someone’s a little impatient.” I tease playfully.

Elsa pushes me back into the leather, “You’re a wicked minx, Anna.” She growls, her eyes fixated on my chest.

She’s very much a visual person, my Elsa, so of course, I can’t help but tease her a little more. I jostle my breasts then pull the lever on my seat, the back reclining as I buck my hips, forcing her to fall forward. Elsa plants her hands on either side of my head to hold herself up, her head hovering just above my chest. “See something you like?” I purr and bring my hands to my own breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh.

A tight moan slips past Elsa’s lips as she freezes, entranced by the show I’m putting on for her. I can’t help but let a moan of my own escape as I play with myself and Elsa seems caught between wanting to watch and craving a touch. I arch into my hands, my breasts mere inches away from her face, I can feel her breath puffing across my skin. It’s hot and heavy and gives me goose bumps from the sensation.

“ _Hnng_ ,” I moan again, the lustful sound seems to break Elsa from her trance, her eyes snap up to meet mine. Her hands suddenly pull my own away from my chest, pinning my wrists above my head.

“That’s my job.” She growls and then latches onto the side of my neck, her mouth sucking hard before she soothes the spot with her tongue.

“Fuck, Elsa!” I shout, arching up as her hands release my wrists. She skims her nails down the inside of my arms, over my shoulders, and onto my chest until they’re on my breasts, picking up where mine left off. Her lips then follow the same path, only stopping every so often to nibble on my heated flesh.

She wastes no time pulling my bra down, exposing my nipples to the cool air before she covers one with her mouth. “Ah! Fu- Elsa!” I cry loudly, my spine warping beneath her. I feel her smile against my skin, followed by a devious chuckle that vibrates my sensitive nipple, sending a thrill right through me.

I’m panting below her, the heat my body is producing is scorching and there’s a pulsing need between my thighs that needs to be sated. The leather groans as we rock against each other, both craving that friction, that relief from the aching throb between our legs.

Elsa pulls away from my chest, releasing my nipple with a light ‘pop’ as she sits. Her hands grasp the back of my neck as she pulls me up with her before they reach around behind my back and release the clasp of my bra. The apparently offensive item is also flung off to the side, something I’ll have to track down later, no doubt, but right now I’m a little preoccupied.

Elsa, seemingly impatient, reaches up to remove her own shirt, but I stop her before it slips off her shoulders. “Leave it.” I demand, my tone sharp and commanding as I tug it back into place.

Elsa looks perplexed for a second before it seems to click in her mind. She sits back on her haunches and smirks before biting her lip and pulling her braid around to the front. She removes the elastic holding it together before loosening the strands with her fingers, then, just like something out of a shampoo ad, she tosses her hair over her shoulder and shakes it out slowly.

God, who would have thought that the simple act of taking out one’s hair could be so erotic? I feel myself blush intensely. I really don’t know why, it’s not like this is our first time, but every time Elsa and I make love, it _feels_ like it is. Her touch electrifies me, ignites me and never fails to make me scream. Each time is like the first, new and exciting, and I just can’t get enough of her. I mean, really. Have you _seen_ Elsa? Who could ever get bored with her in their bed?

“This look doin’ it for you, huh?” She questions playfully, biting her lip as she runs her hands through her hair, pushing her bangs back.

It takes me a few moments to answer. I can’t remember how to get my brain to work right now, it’s short circuiting from the image I’ve been gifted with. “Uh-huh,” I nod dumbly, my mouth open and I’m pretty sure I’m drooling, “very much so.” I reach forward and run my hands over the swell of her breasts, fascinated by the difference in our skin tones and entranced by the gentle curve of her bust.

I manage to pull myself free from my thoughts and back to the present as I reach up and tangle my fingers in her newly freed hair. She moans softly as I tug it lightly, she’s always loved having her hair pulled and the faces she makes do the most incredible things to my body. “Anna.” She moans again as my lips latch back onto her neck. “Please.” Elsa mewls and this time, I give in to her plea.

I regretfully free my fingers from her luscious locks and bring them back down to her chest. I kiss my way down her throat, my hands massaging her bust as my mouth continues its descent. I reach the valley of her breasts and drag my tongue downwards until I feel the clasp of her bra. Taking it between my teeth, I lift one hand to cradle the back of her head, the other wrapping around her spine as she arches into my touch. I pull back with my mouth until I feel the clasp pop open before releasing it and guiding her upright.

My hands now go straight back to her unrestrained bosom, delighting in the softness of her skin without the hindrance of cloth. Elsa pants as I ravish her chest, my eyes trained on her face, watching her every expression as though it’s a work of art. When I brush my thumbs over her nipples and give them a light pinch, Elsa bucks so hard she almost falls off my lap. God, I love how sensitive she is to my touch, how it’s _me_ making her feel this way, how no one before me has ever been able to drive her this high and no one else will ever get the chance to try.

I remove one of my hands from her chest, replacing it with my mouth as I wrap my now spare arm around her waist, helping to keep her stable. I latch onto her breast, my tongue swirling around her areola before flicking her nipple. Elsa’s hands grasp at my shoulders, clawing at my back as an intoxicating melody of moans and gasps rush past her lips.

I pinch her nipple once more before removing my other hand from her chest and splaying it over her back. I run my fingers up and down her spine, loving the full-body shiver it earns me and how all her hairs stand on end. Elsa whimpers as I tease the skin just above the hem of her skirt, her hips jutting forward as she grabs onto my hair for support.

I capture her nipple between my teeth and as I pull on it softly, my hands slide over her clothing to cup her rear. Her skirt is bunched around her hips and I give the firm flesh a squeeze. “Anna!” Elsa cries, throwing her head back as she bucks.

I smirk against her skin, “I forgot you were wearing a thong today.” I grin and trace its outline with the tip of my finger. Elsa shudders on top of me, her breath hitching as I draw close to her throbbing centre… only to pull away just before I reach the wet patch I _know_ will be there.

Elsa gasps and writhes, trying to get my touch back where she needs it most, but my hands are now back on her ass, massaging it sensually as she rises and falls in my lap. “ _Anna_.” She begs, her voice gravelly and low and so, so incredibly lost. “Please!”

I move my hands off her behind, using the very tip of my fingers, I trace the curvature of her rear, up and over her hip before placing them on her knees. Slowly, I slide my hands up her thighs, watching her face intently. Her eyelids flutter as I crawl further up the limb, her breath stuttering as her hips jerk unevenly.

I continue to stroke her heated skin; I can feel the fine hairs on her legs standing on end as I grow closer to her searing heat. She’s _so_ _hot_ , I can feel her even though I’m only halfway up and there’s a light sheen of moisture covering her inner thigh. “You’re so wet.” I purr before kissing her nipple lightly.

Her eyes open as she looks down at me, “You- you haven’t even-” She tries to say but can’t seem to string together a coherent sentence.

I smirk and use one hand to cradle the back of her head as I pull her down to me, close enough that our chests press together and my hand is pinned beneath our bodies. “Tell me I’m wrong…” I challenge, my words husked directly into her ear. “Tell me that you’re not _dripping_ for me.” The only response I get is a shaky moan, her breath stuttering over the side of my face.

“M-maybe… maybe you sh-should find out…” This time its me that moans, me that feels that painful need, throbbing and burning with desire.

I buck and fall back against the couch, my body twitching as I grab her collar and yank her down, kissing her hard and fast. She can barely keep up with my lips, my hips rolling on their own, my body no longer under my control.

Without warning, I cup her heat with my hand and am not at all surprised to find that I was right. She’s so hot and wet and positively dipping that despite the layer of fabric that separates my fingers from her body, my hand is immediately soaked.

“Faen!” She cries loudly, throwing her head back as she grinds against my palm. I trace the fabric of her thong with my fingers, finding that throbbing nub already erect and begging for attention. I circle her clit, taking care not to touch it directly as she grips the leather on either side of my head.

Elsa’s breath stutters as I graze that button with the lightest of touches, she’s trying so hard to keep still for me, hoping that if she does, I’ll stop teasing her and give her what she wants. I press my lips against her ear again and she falls forward, “I was right.” I purr as I hook my fingers beneath the fabric of her thong. “You are positively _dripping_.” I thrust two fingers into her, she’s beyond soaked and more than ready for the intrusion, then pull out again, just as fast.

“Ah! Anna!” She cries, I can hear her nails clawing at the leather behind me.

I pull my hand away from her body as I bring my glistening fingers up to my face. Making sure her eyes are on me, I pop them into my mouth, moaning as I taste her on my tongue. I take the time to suck my digits clean, our eyes locked as I put on a show for her.

Smirking, I remove my hand from my mouth before placing my fingers on her lips. Her mouth opens for me, my digits slip inside as her tongue rolls around them, her head bopping as she sucks enthusiastically.

I pull my hand free, her mouth tries to follow the action, but I use the lingering residue from our mouths and her core to paint a shimmering line over her chin, down her throat, and past her chest. I continue my descent until my hand is beneath her skirt again and start to rub my palm over her panty-clad centre.

Elsa’s breath hitches sharply, she bows inwards, her head resting against mine as her hips grind down on my palm. I grin with pride as I watch her body undulate over mine, her arms shake beside my head, struggling to hold her up. I kick in the footrest, returning us to a more upright position as I wrap my spare arm around her back for support.

“Anna,” she begs desperately, “oh, Anna please!”

I latch my lips onto her neck, sucking on the skin there. Tasting salt on my tongue, I push aside the barrier keeping me from her body. With two fingers, I trace the line of her slit, coating them in her wetness as my palm rubs back and forth against her clit.

The sounds that spill from Elsa’s mouth are intoxicating, urging me on, encouraging me to rub her harder, faster until she’s moaning and gasping and writhing above me. My name tears from her lips, over and over with curses in both English and Norwegian. “Anna! Oh, fy _faen_ , Anna don’t- ah! Ikke, _ooh_ , don’t stoppe! Nei!”

Much to her displeasure, I remove my hand, resulting in a low, angry growl from the blonde above me. Elsa opens her mouth to scold me, but I slip my hand down the front of her thong, giving her clit direct contact.

“Fuck!” She cries loudly, her hands scrambling for purchase on my shoulders before settling on the top of the chair.

I stroke her slit a few times, using the lubrication to coat my fingers as I glide them up to her clit. I circle the throbbing nub with my fingertips before applying firm pressure and flicking it from side to side. Elsa’s mouth drops open in a silent scream, her lips forming that perfect ‘O’ as she gasps for breath. “Ja, ja, ja!” She chants before I surge forward and cover her mouth with my own.

Her moans wind around my tongue. The leather behind my head groans, straining as she grips it tight, her nails scratching against its smooth surface. “Anna! Oh- fuck! Anna!” She pulls away, her need for air is too great to keep the kiss going.

I slide my fingers back down, tracing her swollen lips before I place them at her entrance and slowly slip inside. Elsa’s voice breaks as I enter her, my digits probing her inner walls as they clench and suck me in.

“Ja!” _Yes_ , she screams again, “oh, Anna, ikke stoppe, please! Va så snill, ikke stoppe!” She begs me, desperate and keening, her words blending together. I know it won’t be long.

I curl my fingers, hitting that sensitive patch with ease. I’ve had more than enough practice to know exactly where she needs me most. I press firmly against her inner wall, keeping my fingers still as I move my palm furiously against her clit, just how she likes it.

A high-pitched cry fills the room, her body clamping down around my fingers as she grinds against my palm. The closer she gets to her high, the less control she has, the faster her hips move, and the louder she gets.

Panting heavily, Elsa rests her forehead against mine, her hands still struggling to grip the leather as she writhes uncontrollably. “Gods, Elsa.” I whisper, my lips brushing hers with each word I speak, “You’re so beautiful like this. You have no idea how amazing you are-” her thighs begin to shake as her hips twitch erratically. “How much you make me feel, how incredible you feel around my fingers.” I wriggle the aforementioned digits and Elsa throws her head back in response.

“You’re so close now, aren’t you?” I purr as I press my lips to her chest.

Elsa nods eagerly in response, “Ja, ja!” She splutters breathlessly.

“You have no idea how much it turns me on when you speak to me like that, how _hot_ your accent makes me. God, Elsa. I swear I could come from that alone.” I admit, she already knows this of course, she’s even tested that theory out on multiple occasions with great success, but I always like to remind her in moments like these.

The muscles surrounding my fingers pulsate, tightening every time she drives her hips down. This position is one of her favourites, her sitting upright, cowgirl style as she grinds against me. It doesn’t matter what I’m using to pleasure her, my fingers, my tongue, or a toy; riding me like this always makes her come so much faster.

My arm is pinned between our bodies, we’re so close that our breasts brush with every downward thrust and I can feel her breath stuttering over my face. My wrist is cramping up, the muscles screaming in protest, but there’s no way I’m stopping now, not when I know she’s so close. Seeing that look on her face and hearing the shallowness of her breaths makes the pain dissipate immediately. I might have to wear my wrist brace tomorrow, but I really don’t care, bringing Elsa pleasure makes it more than worth it.

“God, Anna!” She weeps, her voice rising in both pitch and tone. Elsa’s hands scramble on the couch, my face, my neck, she can’t stay still, can’t get a grip.

She’s so, _so_ close now, I can see it in the way she’s looking at me. Her eyes are wide and pleading, begging for me to push her over the edge. She’s murmuring nonsensical words in both English and Norwegian, most are just sounds with the occasional profanity mixed in. Her thighs shake beside mine, protesting from the strain. Her hips no longer move in smooth, fluid movements, but jerky and erratic ones.

“Faen, Anna. I-I’m…” She lets out a long and needy whine, “fuck! I’m gonna…”

I smirk with pride, baring my teeth at her as I lean forward and husk in her ear, “Come for me, Elsa.” I pull my hand out before adding another finger and slamming back into her, curling my three digits right where I know she needs them.

Elsa’s walls clamp down around my fingers, and her eyes slam shut as her body goes rigid. Biting her lip, she curls in on herself, her breathing has completely stopped and for what seems like the longest time, she’s completely silent. Then, she suddenly throws her head back, and screams my name into the night.

I hold her there, in pleasurable euphoria for as long as I can, keeping my fingers still but my palm rubbing furiously against her clit until she begins to shake all over. “ _Ahh_!” She cries brokenly, “Fu- _huck_!” Elsa snaps forward again, her head resting against my shoulder as she gasps for air.

I feel a gush of wetness on my hand and when her hips begin jerking uncontrollably again, I finally still my palm. Only my fingers flutter within her, helping to soothe her as she comes down from the clouds. She’s panting and weeping as her body goes limp, her breath stuttering over my neck as she shudders with aftershocks.

I softly stoke her back with my spare hand, only stilling my fingers when she reaches down to stop me, her body overly sensitive to my touch. She slowly regains her strength and pulls herself up, her hand shakily stroking my face before she leans in and captures my lips in a tender kiss.

“Wow, Anna.” She sighs as she rests her head on mine.

I smile and kiss her again, “That must have been some dream you had.” I remark, as I wriggle my fingers that are still buried inside her.

Elsa gasps and tightens her grip on my wrist, silently telling me to stop. She tugs at my hand, pulling it free from her body, her hips jerk as she whimpers softly. Elsa brings my fingers between us, glistening with her shimmering wetness before giving me an impish look and closing her lips around them.

I moan as her tongue winds around my digits, sensually cleaning them off, her eyes watching my every expression. She pulls them from her mouth before turning my palm over and kissing the inside of my wrist. My eyes slip shut at the feeling, my heart races as her lips dance over the sensitive skin.

Elsa then wraps her hands around my wrists and pushes them up, pinning them to the leather couch behind me. She leans forward, her tongue tracing the shell of my ear as I shudder below her. “Oh Anna,” she purrs, “that was only the beginning.”

I feel my breath catch in my chest as she begins sucking on the skin behind my ear. My back warps and my hips push up, lifting her weight as I moan lowly. Her teeth nip at my skin as she begins to make her way down my throat, pausing every so often to suck on my flesh until its red and throbbing.

I briefly wonder how I’m going to hide all these marks from my boss tomorrow, but then push that thought from my mind, I’ll deal with that when I need to.

Her hands slowly slide down my arms, her nails scoring my skin as she shuffles back in my lap. Elsa smirks seductively as she rolls her body into my own, making me arch once more as she grazes my clit through my clothing. “Hnng, El- _sa_.” I groan and feel more than hear her chuckle as it vibrates against my skin.

She nips at my clavicle before dragging her tongue along it and then kissing her way to the other side. I tangle my hands in her hair as she moves lower, only for her to pull away and grab my wrists again, shoving them back against the couch. “Keep them there.” She commands, pushing them into the leather as she presses her thigh between my own.

“Elsa!” I gasp, my fingers curling in her grip as my hips buck against the friction.

Elsa sneers, baring her teeth as she grinds her thigh against me again. “Ah!” I cry, god it’s so much and not enough all at the same time. I try and thrust against the limb, craving that delicious friction, only, she pulls it away before I get any chance for relief. “Elsa, please!” I cry, my head falling back again.

Elsa smirks with a single brow raised, giving me that smouldering sexy look she knows I can’t resist. She bites her lip as she leans forward, her lips on my ear again, “Is this what you want?” She husks driving her thigh into my heat again, she adds more pressure by putting her bodyweight behind each thrust. “Me to fuck you like this? With just my thigh between yours? Is this how you want me to make you come?”

“Ah! Oh fuck, Elsa!” Gods that voice, that husk and gravel, the things it does to me! “N-no” I splutter, “I… more.”

“More?” Elsa parrots teasingly as she pulls away from my ear. “More is very vague… perhaps you should be more _specific_.” The last word rolls off her tongue as she suddenly releases one of my wrists and cups my sex.

“Fuck!” I cry, bucking into her hand, my wrists flip over to grab the couch as my back arches and my head presses into the leather.

Elsa begins to rub me slowly with her palm, bringing me some much needed relief, but it only adds to my frustration, there’s still too many clothes in the way. “What about this? Is this what you want?” She keeps her tone light and inquisitive; god she can be so damned frustrating!

“No! I mean, yes but just…”

“But what?” She asks innocently, her head cocking to the side whilst she smiles sweetly at me.

I growl and buck in frustration, “Fuck Elsa! You know what I want! You know what I like! Please, _please_ , just… fuck me already! God, you are so infuriating sometimes!”

She chuckles wickedly and presses her mouth to the ear she has so far neglected. “Tell me Anna, tell me exactly what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

I open my mouth to yell at her again, but she latches onto my lobe and starts flicking it with her tongue, rendering me mute. She pulls away and chuckles again, proudly this time before pressing fleeting kisses along the column of my neck. “Tell me-” kiss “-what” a nip, “you-” she runs her tongue along my sweaty skin, causing me to shiver, “ _want_.” Elsa bites down hard at the point my neck and shoulder come together.

“Fuck!” I moan, my fingers digging into the leather, my chest straining towards the ceiling. “I want your fingers… inside of me!” I beg loudly, vaguely aware that the neighbours might hear.

Elsa continues to move down my chest, her lips pressing kisses wherever they can, “What else?” She asks, hovering over my breasts.

She pokes out her tongue, flicking my nipple before grazing it with her teeth. “Ugh! You-your mouth!”

She latches onto my breast, sucking on it as her tongue traces my areola. “Here?” She asks as she pulls away, her other hand leaving my wrist as she traces my throat with her nail.

“Lower.” I grunt, swallowing hard, the heat between my legs is painful, throbbing, and burning. I don’t think I can last much longer.

Elsa shuffles down the seat again, balancing precariously on the edge, her hands take over where her mouth left off, kneading and squeezing my breasts. She drags her lips down my torso, my abs rippling below her touch. She stops when she reaches my stomach and then swirls her tongue inside my bellybutton. “Here?” She questions again.

I shake my head maddeningly, if she doesn’t give it to me soon I’m going to snap. “Lower!” I all but scream.

Elsa nips at my belly before making her way down. She skims her lips along the hem of my pants, my breath keeps catching as my muscles twitch, both from the tickling sensation and her being so close to where I need her. She kisses all the way to one hipbone, sucking on the skin there before traversing her way over to the other side.

“Elsa, please!” I beg, thrusting my hips up, though she already knows exactly what I want, she’s just an infuriating tease.

Her hands release my breasts and follow the path her lips made, skimming across my sensitive skin, making my eyes roll back into my head. She pauses when she reaches my pants, hooking her fingers under the fabric as she looks up at me.

I feel my breath stop all together, I’m dying for some relief, for her to touch me, fuck me, make me scream. Keeping her eyes locked on mine, she slips off the seat entirely, lowering herself to her knees on the floor as she positions her head right between my legs.

Her breath ghosts over my pants and I whine needily. “Here?” She asks, then nuzzles the seam with her nose.

“Yes! Ja, oh please, Elsa!” Her breath is hot against me and only adds to the fire that’s already burning between my legs. She breaths in deeply through her nose and then groans in pleasure.

“You smell amazing.” She compliments, and I blush in response. I’ll never get used to her saying things like that. “But I bet you taste even better…” Her fingers get to work undoing the buttons on my black slacks before tearing them off in one swift motion.

She throws them behind her before grasping my ankles and slowly running her hand up my calves, stroking them softly. She begins to kiss her way up one leg, slowly and sensually tasting every inch of my skin as I writhe in the leather seat. She reaches my knee and gently nips at the sensitive skin there before placing it back down and moving to the other side.

“Elsa!” I exclaim in frustration, god what she does to me! I feel her smirk against my skin as she ignores my pleas and continues moving up the limb at an infuriatingly slow pace.

Her hands slide over my pelvis, putting the slightest pressure on my heated core, making me buck and whimper. She finally begins to kiss her way up my inner thighs, her fingers toying with the elastic of my underwear. I hold my breath as she reaches the join of my leg and hip, her hot breath ghosting over my skin, eliciting a powerful shiver from me.

Elsa looks up at me, her head right where I want her, but she doesn’t move, she waits until I lock eyes with her. She likes watching me watch her, watching as she fucks me senseless, she has to see my eyes as I come.

I look at her and for a moment, nothing happens; I’m about to scream at her, tell her to give me what I want, when she suddenly smirks and surges forward. Elsa’s tongue is the first thing I feel, running up the crotch of my panties, “ _Yes_!” I shriek, my back arching off the seat. “Fuck, yes!” It’s taking everything I have not to reach down and tangle my fingers in her hair and force her further into my sex. “Oh, god, Elsa, Elsa!” I pant wantonly, already so lost from her ministrations.

I feel my underwear growing impossibly wetter as she sucks on the cotton fabric before lathing it with her tongue again, but still, it’s not enough, it will never be enough, not until I feel her against me with no barrier between my heat and her mouth.

Elsa, it seems, has finally given up playing with me and tugs at the waistband. I don’t need to be told twice and lift my hips immediately as she pulls off my last article of clothing. She doesn’t tease this time and picks up right where she left off.

Her tongue feels almost cool on me as she drags it up my slit before curling at the top to flick my clit. I gasp and lose control, my hands going straight into her hair, pushing her face closer to my body as I hold her there. Thankfully, it seems to spur her on and I scream as her tongue slips inside. “Elsa! Oh, fuck yes!” I moan, pushing my head back into the seat, the leather groaning in protest.

Elsa’s tongue retreats, but before I have the chance to complain, it’s replaced by two of her fingers. My muscles clamp down at the intrusion as I pant and writhe, my body screaming in pleasure. My toes curl as she pumps her fingers hard and fast, her mouth latching onto my clit, as her tongue flicks it back and forth.

My grip in her hair tightens as I moan brokenly; I can feel my orgasm building fast, the room around me spins and my vision narrows down to the mop of messy blonde hair between my legs. The coil in my belly curls tighter and tighter, ready to spring open at any given moment. Elsa pulls out and adds another finger before slamming back into my body. I cry out loudly, her digits filling me perfectly as I mewl and melt under her touch.

I’m so close now, I begin to clap down around her fingers as I twitch and jerk uncontrollably, rocking in the seat, the leather slippery and sticky with sweat and other fluids. All it takes is one more hard thrust, and Elsa pushes me over the edge.

A sudden heat explodes in my core, expanding and flowing outwards. My whole body tingles as a pleasure so strong it’s almost painful, tears through me. “ _Elsa_!” I scream, arching towards the ceiling, I thrust my head back holding my breath as my body continues to shake.

Elsa holds me there, her fingers curling and pressing against my walls, her tongue never slowing as she prolongs my high. I have no idea how long she holds me there, seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time is nothing but a concept to me now, nothing else matters, not as long as she keeps me there, soaring through pleasurable oblivion.

“Elsa!” I yell again as the last waves of my orgasm roll off me. I flop gracelessly back onto the seat, puffing and panting as everything spins. My mouth is dry, my body twitching with aftershocks, and I’m still struggling to catch my breath.

Elsa’s fingers slip out of my still pulsating core; I whimper as she flicks my clit once more before peppering kisses up my body. “Fuck Elsa.” I sigh as she lays herself beside me. “That was…” I groan in the back of my throat, Elsa’s fingertips tracing soft patterns on my chest.

She pushes herself up onto her elbow and looks down at me, with a mischievous grin curling her lips. “It’s funny how you think I’m done with you…” She growls and then rolls on top of me again, rocking her pelvis into mine as she smothers my moan with her lips.

“Ugh, Elsa…” I whimper as she breaks the kiss before lifting herself off me entirely. “Wait, what? Where are you going?” I ask in confusion as she slides off the seat.

“Wait here.” She instructs and then kisses me before I can respond.

The kiss lasts until I’m moaning into her mouth and my hips start rocking again, then she pulls away smirking as she leaves the room. Elsa’s skirt is still bunched around her hips, giving me a glorious view of her perfect ass as she walks away from me. I’m so distracted by her that I forget to be mad and confused and instead all I manage to do is drool watching her leave.

I flop back in the chair as soon as she’s out of sight; I can hear her rummaging around in our room and I think I might know where this is going. I pick up my forgotten drink and take a big swig, my throat is dry, and I’m parched, though alcohol probably isn’t the best choice for replenishing lost fluids.

I almost choke on my mouthful when Elsa returns and despite the wet liquid sliding down my throat, my mouth still manages to go dry, because fuck, she’s fully naked now, and her hips are swaying, rolling, and dipping as she saunters towards me… a strap-on in her hands.

“Oh fuck.” I blurt as a thrill shoots through me, heat pooling between my legs once more.

Elsa smirks as she reaches me, “I thought you might like this.” She purrs as she holds up the thick member in her grasp, waggling it in front of my face.

I nod stupidly and gulp as she presses the tip to my lips. Elsa straddles me again as I take the toy in my mouth, my eyes locked on her as I take in as much of it as I can. Her hand settles on the back of my skull, supporting me as I bob my head, sucking on the phallic toy.

Elsa fists my hair and yanks my head back, “That’s enough.” She says, staring down at me with a harsh, predatory glint in her eyes. She reaches down to the side of the chair and pulls the lever, reclining the seat once more. She then shuffles to the side and begins running the toy down my body. She starts at the top of my chest, gliding all the way down until she reaches my dripping core.

“Please!” I beg her, the heat between my thighs has become too much already and I feel myself twitching excitedly in anticipation.

The very tip of the toy slips between my folds and I buck, trying to force more of it inside. “It would be my _pleasure_.” Elsa purrs and then thrusts the appendage inside.

“Ah! Oh fuck, Elsa!” I cry as the toy rubs against my walls in all the right ways. The silky drag of the silicone is deliciously intoxicating and I know if she keeps this up, it won’t be long until I’m screaming her name again.

Elsa covers my lips with her own as she continues to thrust the toy into me. She swallows down my moans as my hands scratch at her back, desperate to feel more of her against me.

Suddenly, the toy is gone, and I can feel my body trying to clamp around thin air. “It’s my turn.” Elsa growls. She hops off my lap and places the hilt of the toy on my crotch, “Lift up.” She instructs before securing the toy to my hips.

Once all the straps are in place and the buckles have been tightened, Elsa grabs the hilt of the strap-on and pumps it twice making me buck and groan as it rubs against my clit. Then, much to my surprise, she lowers herself back onto the floor, smirking as she wraps her lips around the toy and takes it into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” I groan, my hand settling on the back of her head as she bobs up and down, swallowing as much of the toy as she can, moaning as she tastes me on it. Wetness pools between my legs, there’s something about watching her like this, that makes me wild. I buck my hips, forcing more of the appendage into her mouth as she swallows it down with greed.

Deciding that enough is enough, I yank her head up sharply and crook my finger at her. “Come here,” I command, and she follows without hesitation.

Elsa climbs back onto my lap, her core dripping wet as she straddles me once again. Her pink, swollen lips rest directly above the erect toy. I pull her in for a kiss, it’s hard and rough and has her moaning brokenly as I place my hand between her legs, rubbing her soaked folds, gathering her wetness upon my fingers.

I then grasp the toy in my hand, stroking it from tip to hilt, adding her lubrication to the slickness that’s already on there. As soon as I pull away, Elsa grabs the appendage at the base; she waits until I’m staring between her legs before impaling herself on it.

We moan together as she lowers herself, her weight causing friction against my own body. Elsa steadies herself before rising again and setting a languid pace. I’m caught between looking at the expressions on her face and watching the toy disappearing into her body, both scenes are equally erotic and I don’t know which one to focus on.

Elsa seems to make that decision for me when she leans further forward, kissing me as she begins to rock faster. We pant into each other’s mouths, my hands on her hips, helping to guide her movements. Every downward thrust rubs against my clit and has me bucking into her, ; we move together as one, rising and falling as we kiss passionately.

Elsa’s pace increases and she breaks the kiss, opting to rest her forehead against mine, grinding her pelvis against my own every time she settles in my lap. “Fuck Elsa.” I cry, “Gods, you’re so beautiful.” I can feel tears in my eyes as I grow closer to climax. “So beautiful like this.”

“Faen, Anna.” She pants, “Gods what you do to me! I- _ah_ , you-you’re… beautifuller!” She gasps as I thrust upwards again. One of her hands grips the top of the couch so tight that I swear she’s putting holes in it. The other rests around my neck, just holding me there, giving her something to _feel_ under her touch. “I-I’m so close.” She confesses, her hips no longer rising and falling, instead she rocks back and forth on an angle, her body brushing against mine with each movement.

“ _Ah_! Me t-too.” I cry, my hands splayed over her back now, my nails scratching at her skin. I know she’s going to have marks there tomorrow, but I don’t have the presence of mind to stop. I lift my hips, driving the toy into her; my abs are burning, it’s been so long since I was the one wielding the toy, usually it’s Elsa, driving it into me.

A sharp tingling begins in my toes, making them curl and flex as one of my hands moves up to tangle in her hair. “Oh, Elsa… I’m- I’m gonna…” My breath hitches constantly, barely making it into my lungs before it’s released and another is sucked in. My mouth hangs open; my eyes are pleading and desperate as all my muscles begin to tremble.

Elsa lets out a high-pitched scream as she begins to shake; her hand that was on my neck suddenly reaches around and pulls mine from her back. She links our fingers together, bringing them to her lips as she kisses my knuckles softly. “I love you Anna!” She cries, tears begin rolling down her cheeks as her eyes suddenly slam shut. Her back warps as she tenses up, her whole body freezing in my lap, “ _Anna_!” She screams, and her voice, combined with the pressure on my body sends me over the edge.

I can feel her inner muscles clamping down on the toy, feel every muscle shake uncontrollably against my own. Stars explode in my vision as I fly through the heavens and Elsa’s right there with me, right by my side. “Els- _aaa_!”

With a final cry, Elsa collapses on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder as we both pant and twitch and struggle to get our breathing under control. Her breath stutters as it rushes over my neck and I wrap my arms around her, my hands shaking as I rub them up and down her back.

“I love you too, Elsa.” I whisper hoarsely and Elsa sobs in response, her head nodding weakly.

We stay like that for some time, snuggled up, exchanging tender touches interspersed with feathery kisses as our bodies slowly calm down. “God, Anna. That was… _faen_.” Elsa sighs, her voice still weak; I expect it will be for quite some time.

I chuckle softly and kiss her nose, “A dream come true?”

Elsa laughs and nods, “Yes,” she agrees warmly, “A dream come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed your present, as always, read and review :D


End file.
